Dragons Love Tacos
by Cabenson82
Summary: Just a cute one shot thanks to a picture I saw yesterday. Cabenson family story time.


Just a little one shot after a pic SM posted yesterday...

* * *

Noah stood at the side of the bed watching his Mommy sleep, Mama was down stairs in the kitchen making their breakfast. Noah was supposed to be in his playroom waiting but he wanted Mommy to read to him. Slowly he pulled himself up on the bed and crawled over to Alex's side and cuddled in.

"Mommy?" he whispered into her ear and leaned back to look in her face.

Alex smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arm around the little body at her side.

Noah giggled and cuddled deeper into his mommy's arms. "Mommy, will you wead to me?" he asked a little louder and added a kiss to Alex's nose.

The wet tickling sensation on her nose slowly woke Alex from her sleep. "Well good morning my sweet boy. Where's Mama?"

Noah wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Mama is making bweakfast but I wanted you to wead to me."

"I think we can handle that." Alex pulled herself up in the bed and adjusted her pillows behind her back and picked up her glasses from the bedside table and put them on. "If we're lucky Mama will bring us breakfast in bed."

Noah bounced excitedly and tucked himself into his mommy's side under her arm and pulled his books onto his lap.

"Came prepared I see." Alex teased as she picked up one of the two books sitting on her sons lap. "" _My Truck Is Stuck?""_

"No, fiwst wead " _Dwagons Love Tacos."_ Noah smiled and grabbed his other book and pushed it into Alex's hands. "Pwease."

Alex took the book with a smile and kissed Noah on the head. "I don't think dragons are the only ones who love tacos."

Noah settled in resting his head against his mommy and listened to her read his favorite story.

* * *

Olivia finished making breakfast and walked into Noah's playroom to get him and laughed when he wasn't there. Going back in the kitchen she loaded everything onto a tray adding another bagel and cup of coffee.

Liv picked up the tray and headed up the stairs to their bedroom and stopped in the doorway. There in front of her sat her wife and son propped up against the headboard reading. Noah bouncing against Alex asking her to read it just one more time.

"What's all this? No one told me it was story time." Olivia teased as she walked into the bedroom and stopped next to the nightstand to put down the two cups of coffee and glass of orange juice.

"Mama! Dwagons Love Tacos!" Noah said excitedly pointing at the book.

Olivia sat tee tray at the foot of the bed and sat next to Noah on the bed. "Just how many times have you had Mom read that to you?"

"I think this was the fourth time." Alex laughed leaning over Noah's head to kiss her wife good morning. "Morning love."

"Morning babe, I brought breakfast." Olivia smiled handing Alex her cup of coffee.

Alex took her first sip and sighed as she leaned back into her pillows. "You spoil me."

Olivia just winked and handed Noah his sippy cup which to gladly took and looked at the tray "Tacos?"

"Told you dragons aren't the only ones who love tacos." Alex laughed as she hugged Noah tight.

"He must take after his mama." Olivia teased as she took a bite of her bagel and licked a bit of cream cheese off her lip.

Alex's face turned a little red as she shivered at the thought. "Olivia Benson behave yourself and give me my bagel please."

Olivia played innocent and handed Alex her plate as well as giving Noah his pancake bites.

The trio sat eating their breakfast talking and teasing till they were all done.

Noah climbed down over Liv's legs and stood next to the bed. "Mama, can we have tacos for dinner? Pwease?"

Olivia looked at Alex who just laughed and rolled her eyes with the shrug. "I think we can make that happen."

"YES?" Noah jumped up and down and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mama?" Alex whispered as she slide closer to her wife. "Can Mommy have tacos for dessert? "

Olivia moaned and fell on top of Alex claiming her mouth. "Anytime, anywhere."

Alex moaned and held Olivia tight against her as she melted into the kisses. "This is going to be such a long day."

Olivia laughed and pulled Alex on top of her looking up into her eyes. "Oh but it will be so worth it. I love you baby."

"I love you too." Alex looked down into Liv's brown eyes and could see the love shining there for her. Leaning her head down she placed a kiss over Liv's heart and settled in her lovers arms.


End file.
